nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Charlotte Gainsbourg
Charlotte Gainsbourg est née le 21 juillet 1971 à Londres, actrice et chanteuse franco-britannique, fille de Serge Gainsbourg et de Jane Birkin, Biographie En 1984, Jane Birkin, en tournage sur La Pirate de Jacques Doillon, incite sa fille à passer le casting d’Élie Chouraqui pour Paroles et musique. Elle obtient ainsi son premier rôle à l’âge de 13 ans. L’année, suivante, Jacques Doillon lui offre quelques répliques dans La Tentation d'Isabelle qui lui vaut d’être remarqué par Claude Miller. Ce dernier va lui offrir un des principaux rôles de son film L'Effrontée. Sa performance lui vaut alors le César du meilleur espoir féminin en 1986. Elle travaille ensuite avec son père (Charlotte for Ever en 1986), puis avec sa mère (Kung Fu Master ! en 1987). En 1988, Claude Miller fait de nouveau appel à elle pour La Petite Voleuse d’après un scénario de François Truffaut. Mais c’est seulement avec Merci la vie de Bertrand Blier que Charlotte décide de faire carrière dans le cinéma : « C'est vraiment là que j'ai décidé de continuer à faire ce métier. Avant, je me cachais derrière des prétextes. Je voulais faire bonne figure. Et si on n'allait plus me proposer de rôles ? Cela me terrifiait. Alors je préférais raconter que je ne savais pas si j'allais poursuivre dans cette voie. » Paradoxalement, c’est à ce moment-là que sa carrière semble stagner, malgré ses retrouvailles avec Jacques Doillon dans le rôle principal de Amoureuse. Sa carrière redémarre à partir de 2001 avec les deux films de son mari Ma femme est une actrice et Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ainsi qu’au niveau international avec 21 grammes où elle joue aux côtés de Sean Penn, ou encore dans I'm not there sur la vie du chanteur folk Bob Dylan. Elle est mariée avec Yvan Attal, lui-même comédien et réalisateur. Ils ont deux enfants, Ben et Alice Jane. Charlotte a également deux demi-sœurs, Kate Barry et Lou Doillon du côté de sa mère, un demi-frère, Paul, une autre demi-sœur, Natacha, ainsi qu'un petit demi-frère Lucien, mieux connu sous le diminutif « Lulu », fils de Bambou, du côté de son père. Filmographie * 1984 : Paroles et musique d'Élie Chouraqui * 1985 : L'Effrontée de Claude Miller * 1985 : La Tentation d'Isabelle de Jacques Doillon * 1986 : de Serge Gainsbourg * 1987 : ''Jane B. par Agnès V. d'Agnès Varda * 1987 : Kung-fu master ! d'Agnès Varda * 1988 : La Petite Voleuse de Claude Miller * 1990 : Merci la vie de Bertrand Blier * 1990 : Aux yeux du monde d'Éric Rochant * 1990 : Le Soleil même la nuit ( ) * 1991 : Amoureuse de Jacques Doillon * 1991 : Contre l'oubli de Patrice Chéreau * 1992 : ( ) d'Andrew Birkin * 1993 : Grosse Fatigue, de Michel Blanc dans son propre rôle * 1994 : Jane Eyre de Franco Zeffirelli * 1995 : Anna Oz d'Éric Rochant * 1996 : de Marion Vernoux * 1998 : ''Passionnément de Bruno Nuytten * 1999 : Suspicion ( ) de David Bailey * 1999 : La Bûche de Danièle Thompson * 2000 : Félix et Lola de Patrice Leconte * 2000 : Les Misérables feuilleton télévisé de Josée Dayan (TV) * 2001 : Ma femme est une actrice d'Yvan Attal * 2004 : Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants d'Yvan Attal * 2004 : 21 grammes (21 Grams) d'Alejandro González Iñárritu * 2005 : L'un reste, l'autre part de Claude Berri * 2005 : Lemming de Dominik Moll * 2006 : La Science des rêves de Michel Gondry * 2006 : Prête-moi ta main d'Éric Lartigau * 2007 : I'm Not There de Todd Haynes * 2007 :Golden Door d'Emanuele Crialese * 2008 : City of Your Final Destination de James Ivory Théâtre * 1994 : Oleanna de David Mamet, mise en scène Maurice Bénichou, Théâtre de la Gaîté-Montparnasse Prix et récompenses * Césars 1986 : César du meilleur espoir féminin pour L'Effrontée * Césars 1989 : nomination au César de la meilleure actrice pour La Petite Voleuse * Césars 1997 : nomination au César de la meilleure actrice pour * Césars 2000 : César de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour ''La Bûche * Césars 2007 : nomination au César de la meilleure actrice pour Prête-moi ta main * Molières 1995 : nomination au Molière de la révélation théâtrale pour Oleanna Catégorie:Actrice française Catégorie:Chanteuse française Catégorie:Naissance en 1971